doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Justin Richards
Justin Richards est l'écrivain d'une vingtaine de romans Doctor Who dans presque toutes les séries de livres officielles et dérivées (seuls Telos Doctor Who Novella et Torchwood sont absents de son curriculum) ainsi que de nombreux audio et nouvelles. Il occupe le poste de directeur créatif des BBC Books. Il n'a, cependant, jamais écrit de scénario pour Doctor Who à la télévision. = Éditeur = Doctor Who Decalog *Decalog 3: Consequences (avec Andy Lane) *Decalog 4: Re:Generations (avec Andy Lane) = Œuvres = Doctor Who Virgin New Adventures *Theatre of War Virgin Missing Adventures *System Shock *The Sands of Time Livres des précédents Docteurs (BBC) *Dreams of Empire *Millennium Shock *Grave Matter *The Shadow in the Glass (avec Stephen Cole) Livres du Huitième Docteur (BBC) *Option Lock *Demontage *The Banquo Legacy (avec Andy Lane) *The Burning *Time Zero *Sometime Never... Livres du Neuvième Docteur (BBC) 100px|The Clockwise Man|link=The Clockwise Man 100px|The Deviant Strain|link=The Deviant Strain Livres du Dixième Docteur (BBC) 100px|The Resurrection Casket|link=The Resurrection Casket 100px|Martha in the Mirror|link=Martha in the Mirror Quick Reads 100px|Code of the Krillitanes|link=Code of the Krillitanes Bande dessinée 100px|The Dalek Project|link=The Dalek Project Livres du Onzième Docteur (BBC) 100px|Apollo 23|link=Apollo 23 (roman) - Apollo 23 '' 100px|The Angel's Kiss|link=The Angel's Kiss: A Melody Malone Mystery - ''The Angel's Kiss: A Melody Malone Mystery 100px|Devil in the Smoke|link=Devil in the Smoke - Devil in the Smoke '' 100px|Plague of the Cybermen|link=Plague of the Cybermen - ''Plague of the Cybermen Bandes dessinées 100px|The Only Good Dalek|link=The Only Good Dalek - The Only Good Dalek '' 100px|The Dalek Project|link=The Dalek Project - ''The Dalek Project Tie-in 100px|Let it Snow|link=Let it Snow - Let it Snow Big Finish Productions The Fourth Doctor Adventures 100px|The Renaissance Man|link=The Renaissance Man Nouvelles Doctor Who *The House on Oldark Moor (dans Short Trips and Side Steps) Short Trips *The Splintered Gate (dans Short Trips: Companions) *The Glass Princess (dans Short Trips: The Muses) *Mutually Assured Survival (dans Short Trips: Dalek Empire) Doctor Who Yearbook *Articles: Spearheads From Space et Daggers of the Mind (dans Doctor Who Yearbook 1993) *Briefly Noted (dans Doctor Who Yearbook 1995) Doctor Who Annual *The Planet That Wept (dans Doctor Who Annual 2008) *Once Upon a Time ... (dans Doctor Who Annual 2009) **Articles: The Adventure Continues, To the Doctor - a Daughter, Battle for Survival et What If? (dans Doctor Who Annual 2009) *Blind Fury et Secret of Arkatron (dans Doctor Who The Official Annual 2011) Doctor Who Storybook *Gravestone House (dans Doctor Who Storybook 2007) Big Finish Productions 100px|Whispers of Terror|link=Whispers of Terror 100px|Red Dawn|link=Red Dawn 100px|The Time of the Daleks|link=The Time of the Daleks Decalog *Dependence Day (dans Decalog 4: Re:Generations) The Darksmith Legacy 100px|The Dust of Ages|link=The Dust of Ages 100px|The Depths of Despair|link=The Depths of Despair 100px|The Planet of Oblivion|link=The Planet of Oblivion 100px|The End of Time|link=The End of Time (Livre) Doctor Who Magazine *Article: Borusa (dans Doctor Who Magazine 87) *Article: Renegade Time Lords Part Two: Morbius (dans Doctor Who Magazine 89) *Article: Omega Renegade Time Lord (dans Doctor Who Magazine 92) Doctor Who Files *Doctor Who Files 5: Mickey (avec Jacqueline Rayner) **Taking Mickey *Doctor Who Files 6: K-9 (avec Jacqueline Rayner) **A Dog's Life *Doctor Who Files 7: The Daleks (avec Jacqueline Rayner) **Mission to Galacton *Doctor Who Files 8: The Cybermen (avec Jacqueline Rayner) **Going off the Rails *Doctor Who Files 9: Martha (avec Moray Laing) **Needle Point *Doctor Who Files 10: Captain Jack **Best Friends *Doctor Who Files 11: The Cult of Skaro (avec Matt Kemp) **Birth of a Legend *Doctor Who Files 12: The TARDIS **The Secret of the Stones *Doctor Who Files 13: The Sontarans **Blind Terror *Disappearing Act (dans Doctor Who Files 14: The Ood) Penguin Books 2 en 1 100px|Death Riders|link=Death Riders Autres *Doctor Who: Monsters and Villains *Doctor Who: Aliens and Enemies *Doctor Who: Creatures and Demons *Doctor Who: Starships and Spacestations The Sarah Jane Adventures Livre audio 100px|The Thirteenth Stone|link=The Thirteenth Stone Bernice Summerfield Virgin Bernice Summerfield New Adventures 100px|Dragons' Wrath|link=Dragons' Wrath 100px|The Medusa Effect|link=The Medusa Effect 100px|Tears of the Oracle|link=Tears of the Oracle 100px|The Joy Device|link=The Joy Device Roman 100px|The Doomsday Manuscript|link=The Doomsday Manuscript Nouvelles 100px|The All-Seeing Eye|link=The All-Seeing Eye 100px|Careless Talk|link=Careless Talk Big Finish Productions Counter-Measures 100px|State of Emergency|link=State of Emergency 100px|The Concrete Cage|link=The Concrete Cage Gallifrey (série) 100px|The Inquiry|link=The Inquiry 100px|Pandora|link=Pandora 100px|Gallifrey Disassembled|link=Gallifrey Disassembled 100px|Gallifrey Rises…|link=Gallifrey Rises… Jago & Litefoot 100px|The Bloodless Soldier|link=The Bloodless Soldier 100px|Litefoot and Sanders|link=Litefoot and Sanders 100px|Dead Men’s Tales|link=Dead Men’s Tales 100px|The Hourglass Killers|link=The Hourglass Killers 100px|The Final Act|link=The Final Act *The Trial of George Litefoot Iris Wildthyme Big Finish Productions *Most Horrid (dans Wildthyme on Top) Charity Publications *"I Am The Doctor" (dans Drabble Who) Autre *Dalek Survival Guide (avec Nicholas Briggs, Stephen Cole, Jacqueline Rayner et Mike Tucker) = Voix = Doctor Who Big Finish Productions *Whispers of Terror (Message du répondeur) en:Justin Richards Catégorie:Auteurs Catégorie:Éditeurs Catégorie:Acteurs audio